Shroksonas
So. You want to make a Shrok fan character? Well follow these simple steps. Trust me, if you follow these steps well, at the end you'll end up with a beautiful character with perfect anatomy and colour scheme. (Like the one here that took me over two hours to make, this takes time, but is worth it. 'Step 1:' Start a cult on Tumblr (Or whatever social platform you kids use nowadays) with your friends. Yes, this sounds insane, but trust me, it will all make sense later. Make sure to make as many references to real life events as possible to make everything a little more plausable. Here are a few screen caps: 'Step 2:' Now that you and a couple of special people... or friends, have started your own green ogre worshipping cult, it's time to get down to business. Start doing crappy fanart of random shit. Referencing an inside joke. The cat featured here is the Ogrelord Shrok's chosen prophet. You thought that it was the Vigilant Christian? Well think again! This is also the part of the ritual where you cleanse yourself of all of your shitposting abilities, so you can be fully cleansed while you create in Lord Shrok's image. Did I say ritual? If so, I meant process of creating precious life. Here are just some examples of us hiding the shitposting: Shitposting finished, now let's move onto the penultimate step. 'Step 3:' GET SNOUTY! AKA send a lot of spam to each of your friends using your school's email system, if you aren't at school or don't have one, hack into some other random school that has Microsoft Outlook, sign up for an email, and break in at 11:37PM to email one another. It's best to get as many people involved in this step as possible. Since I don't currently have any screen shots, you'll have to deal with a few images to sum up the email chats we had when we messaged each other. And yeah. I should mention that you also have to add at least one image of Shrok to this or else it won't work. You may come across an inconspicuous Wikia while you do so. Don not access this yet. Wait until your OC is completed. Also, I should have mentioned earlier that now you have sent the Shrok image and forwarded EVERYTHING YOU HAVE SENT to all of your friends that haven't got all emails sent when the OC Formation Act took place, the school's computer system will become infected with the holyness of Shrok. For reference, this is the image we used: This image just so happens to be Shrok's real true form. Now, the final step. 'Step 4:' Okay. Now. You should have noticed that a pentagram formed in the room. You will see a drawing tablet/pencils depending on your preferred way of drawing. This will be where you draw your amazing OC. This is it. Everything has lead up to this moment. You must sit in the middle of the pentagram and hold your pencil/stylus in your oppisite hand to the one you write with. This sounds like it will wield bad results right? Wrong! When you hold your pencil, you will be teleported to the timeless dimension of Shrokven. Here, the merciful lord and saviour himself, and Shrok Mc George will aid you in drawing your OC. Perfecting it. It may not look good to human eyes, but to Ogres, this is fine art. Humans can't appreciate true beauty. This is the end result: After this step is complete, you will return to the library, your friends unaware of what just happened to you. All they know is that you asked them to participate in 'break into school party night spam spam fun time'. Unless you told them, which I would not reccomend doing, as HABIT will come after all of your asses if you do. Conclusion In conclusion. I would rate this OC generator A fuck given out of 10. It was very good. Category:Shrok Category:Mythos Category:Literal Shit